أنا موجود
"أنا موجود" هي أغنية من كتابة قائدة فرقة The Goo Goo Dolls الموسيقية، جون ريزنيك، لفيلم ديزني الكلاسيكي المرسوم ''كوكب الكنز المفقود''. قام ريزنيك بإصدار الاغنية بشكل منفرد بعيداً عن فرقة The Goo Goo Dolls. ولاقت نجاحاً معتدلاً. تم إختيار جون ريزنيك لكتابة الأغنية للفيلم لأن الأستوديو لاحظ التشابه الكبير بينه وبين بطل فيلم كوكب الكنز المفقود، جاسر همام، وعادته في أن يتمرد ولكن لسبب مقنع. يصف ريزنيك جاسر قائلاً "كان من السهل أن أرى نفسي في جاسر، أتعلم؟ كنت أشعر بنفسه شعوره عندما كنت بعمره." "أنا موجود" هي واحدة من أغنيتين في فيلم كوكب الكنز المفقود من غناء ريزنيك؛ الأغنية الأخرى هي "Always Know Where You Are". قام ريزنيك بغناء الأغنية في الفيلم، ولكن قام BBMak بغنائها في ألبوم الأغاني. قام المطرب ومدبلج ديزني عمرو يحيى بغناء الأغنية في النسخة العربية. كلمات الأغنية النسخة العربية= ياه، أه حياتي دي سؤال وملهاش جواب يتقال أو ذكرى تتشال جوه حضن ولو مهما تقول ولا تعيد مش حسمعلك بالتأكيد متعرفنيش ومش على كيف حاعيش مش حاعيش ولو مش راح تفهمني كتير أنا مش طفل، أنا كبير متاخدنيش ترميني بعيد وازاي، حقرا ازاي بين السطور؟ ده انا طفل وواحد مقهور دول مش فاهمين ولا حاسين ياريت أحس اني موجود وأجرب من غير حدود عندي شوق لحضن وانتماء وليه أتغير يا وحوش وأنتو مابتتغيروش؟ مش شايفني وأنا موجود لقيت اللي كان قلبه كبير وعايزني بدون تغيير وفهمني وقلبي اتطمن ليه وانا حجاوبله عالسؤال وحيساعدني عشان متهزمشِ لو هدفي اتحدد وبان محدش حيقولي أبقى مين أصلهم مش شايفين دول بيناموا صَبَّاحي وأنا بحلم وانا صاحي وبطير يتوشوشوا ويغشوا والعالم على وشه أكاذيب وانا عايز أحس اني موجود وأجرب من غير حدود عندي شوق لحضن وانتماء بدأت أتغير وانا مدهوش هم ليه متغيروش؟ عارف اني موجود أكيد أه موجود ده بالتأكيد أه موجود بالتأكيد |-|النسخة الإنجليزية= I am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms And what do you think you'd ever say I won't listen anyway You don't know me And I'll never be what you want me to be And what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy - No, I'm a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah, you stand here on your own They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And you see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am Can you help me be a man They can't break me As long as I know who I am And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They can't see me But I'm still here They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see Yeah, the world is still sleepin' While I keep on dreaming for me And their words are just whispers and lies That I'll never believe And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can you say I'll never change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one 'Cause I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here الفيديو كليب صدر فيديو كليب مرافق للفيلم به شاب في أحداث متغيرة ومعه ريزنيك بجانبه. يقوم فيه الشاب وريزنيك بالركض إلى كوكب الكنز والهرب من والدي الشاب المتشاجران، ومن ظل عنكوب، أحد أشرار الفيلم، ودمار الكوكب. وفِي نهاية الفيديو يظهر ريزنيك وهو يمشي وحده في طريق فارغ. جدول تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:أغاني حزينة تصنيف:أغاني الأبطال / البطلات تصنيف:كوكب الكنز المفقود en:I'm Still Here es:I'm Still Here pt-br:I'm Still Here تصنيف:أغاني كوكب الكنز المفقود